Break My Soul
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: There was someone else trapped in the Malfoy Manor... May become M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Break My Soul

Draco's POV

It was dark but I knew everything's location around me. There were three bodies around me, all living but all wounded.

Ollivander, the wand maker, was to my right, breathing haggardly in the musky air. To my left was Luna Lovegood, the daughter of a rebel wizard and a younger classmate of mine. But right in front of me was who I had come down to this dungeon for.

I walked closer to the body and examined it. Sullied brown-blonde hair was in tucked into a messy ponytail and pale skin shone out against the darkness. Scars marred the skin and blood trickled from the temple. The eyes were closed but I could see the chest rise in fall in a soothed rhythm. The body was asleep.

But not for long. I kicked the legs of the body and it shifted, hiding away from the pain. But then I crouched over the body and shook it violently.

"Wake up." The eyes opened and looked at me with hatred. "Did you miss me?" I hissed.

"Go to hell, you sick pureblood son of a…" The body started, the voice sounding strange against the near quiet.

But I cut it off with my own voice. "Save your hatred for later. You are needed."

"What would you sick people want with someone like me? A person whose family is dedicated to destroying your leader's regime." The voice responded sharply.

"Because we need a servant and the others simply won't do. Besides, they have yet to see the daughter of the family that caused us so much trouble." I replied sweetly.

The voice growled menacingly and I brought the body to its feet. It staggered against me and I pushed it away. The body hit a beam and a sound of pain came out.

"Get up. You have work to do." I remarked, trying to block out the agony I had heard.

"Make me, Dray-Dray." The voice taunted.

"I will, Brie Sotsul. If I didn't know who you were, I would think that you were that Mud blood Granger."

A/N: Hah! Surprise! Not Hermione. Now to find out whom Brie Sotsul is… Also, the chapters from now on will be in Draco's POV or so I plan…


	2. Chapter 2

Break My Soul: Chapter 2

Draco's POV

I dragged her up from the floor, ignoring the welling blood that was staining the back of her hair.

Brie wasn't a pureblood, a half Mud- blood in fact, but she was the daughter of the Sotsul family. They were the organizers of rebellion in the wizard world, wreaking chaos on the Dark Lord's regime. They were the inspirers and hope keepers of the wizards and witches who were standing against the Dark Lord.

So, we took Brie, their only daughter, three weeks ago and created a deal with them. We would keep Brie alive and they would pull out of the rebellion. They followed our instructions and Brie was still alive.

But keeping her alive was an annoyance for me. I had to come each night and check on her. It was far from exciting and it was the only thing I was allowed to do. She knew I hated doing it so she developed a nickname for me.

Dray-Dray.

It was annoying and almost pet like. I detested being near her but I had to admit that she was still pretty for not being a pureblood. When she had attended Hogwarts, she was the prettiest girl there. She had voluminous dirty blonde locks, a tall but tiny body and facial features that were to die for. But it was her eyes that were the most recognized.

Her eyes were a blue-silver that could pierce anything. Hearts, souls, ideas. If it was in your being, she could take control of it. They had been the talk of Hogwarts since she was so pretty and she still didn't have a boyfriend. She had been in our class but she disappeared after she tried her hand at antics against us at Hogwarts. The other Death Eaters wanted her dead for what she had done and I couldn't blame them.

She had stood up against them in Dark Arts class and said, "Why are we torturing these people?"

"Because they are Mud bloods." The instructors, the twins, had answered.

"But why? They are people. Why should we hurt them?"

"Because they stole other people's wands." They answered; it was the typical answer that had been provided to everyone.

"But you've done that too." She reasoned. "Does that mean that we should torture you?"

"Shut it, little girl." Alecto hissed.

"Make me." She said defiantly.

They threw curses at her and she didn't fight back. She was pinned against the wall and the instructors ordered another student to hit her with an Unforgivable Curse. The student obeyed reluctantly and I heard Brie's screams piercing through the hallways. But she didn't back down.

She yelled. "Kill me. Destroy my body, you Death Eaters. But you shall never break my soul. Your Lord Voldemort himself can poke through my mind. I will not back away from your ways. But mark my words, nothing you can do, no spell you can cast, no potion you can create and no curse you can throw at me, will ever break my soul."

That had inspired the students and the twins already knew about her father, the wizard in the family, that had stirred up trouble at the Ministry and on the radios so they knew they had to shut her up. I was ordered to take her away and I did. The deal was soon struck and Brie was imprisoned at my house, the infamous Malfoy Manor.

It hadn't been a fun thing watching her but it gave me something to do. I led her into the bathroom and said, "Get yourself cleaned up."

When I didn't immediately back out of the bathroom, she said. "What? Are you planning on watching me to make sure that I don't steal someone's wand?"

"No."

"Then why are you still here?" She asked, coming closer to me with every word.

"Why didn't you stay quiet?"

"Because that's not my style, Dray-Dray."

I closed the door and whispered into her ear, "You know I would rather you called me Master Malfoy."

"Like that would ever happen, Dray-Dray. You won't live that down from me." She said, her blue-gray eyes wandering over me.

"If you hadn't opened your mouth, you wouldn't be in this situation."

"If I hadn't opened my mouth, you would have never gotten a taste of me." She said, opening the door again and pushing me out.

I couldn't help but remember how true those words were.


	3. Chapter 3

Break My Soul: Chapter 3

Draco's POV

_Flashback_

_I had just pulled Brie out of the classroom. She was a mess and she could hardly stand but I knew that she was still strong. _

_She had been right. Their curses had done nothing to her. _

_Oh yes, physically, they prevented her from having a decent balance and she had dozens of deep cuts on her upper chest but she was still strong mentally. Most of the other students would have been crying, broken down or just raving mad but she was still the same._

"_Why?" She asked, breaking the silence._

"_Why what?" I asked in response._

"_Why did you choose to become what you are, why are innocent people being hurt, why are we so opposed to those who are so alike to us, why are we so cruel? The world is full of whys but nobody wants to answer them."_

"_True." I said before I could stop myself._

"_At least one person understands." She murmured under her breath._

"_What makes you so sure?"_

"_Because one can ask what instead of why. What means that you want to know what has just happened. Why means that you want to know why that what occurred. How means you want to know how the why occurred and so on. How you word your questions is actually very important."_

"_Ah. So if I asked who, what would that mean?"_

"_It would mean that you wanted to know who that how happened to, which means you want to know why that how happened and that means that you want to know why that what happened."_

"_Has anyone ever told you that you are confusing?" I questioned, laughing._

"_Yes, many people. But to understand, you must first not know what it means."_

"_Brie, you officially are the deepest half blood I've ever talked to." I said in astonishment._

"_I would have been accepted that as a compliment if you hadn't put in one phrase."_

"_Half blood?" I asked._

"_Yes. How would you feel if I talked to you derogatively about your status as a pureblood?"_

"_I might be offended. Brie, you officially are the deepest __person__ I've ever talked to."_

"_That's a little better." She replied. _

"_How could I make it better?"_

"_By sealing it with a kiss." She said, kissing me on the lips. _

_I pulled away in shock and I saw her smiling with her gleaming white teeth. _

"_Not so bad, is it?" She taunted. _

_I was still in shock and I walked her in silence the rest of the short distance to the new Headmaster's room, not answering her question but thinking about how badly I wanted to say yes._


	4. Chapter 4

Break My Soul: Chapter 4

Draco's POV

Fifteen minutes later, Brie stepped out. Her hair was clean, her wounds were covered and she didn't seem so… imprisoned.

She was wearing a simple, long sleeved black dress that reached her knees. I could tell that it was made out of cotton and her hair was tied up into a bun. On her feet she wore black cloth sandals.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Always, Dray-Dray." She replied in response.

I groaned and I heard her suppressing a giggle. I walked her to the dining room, where the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord were seated.

"Mudblood, fetch the brandy over there." Amycus ordered.

Brie gave her a dirty look but walked back to fetch the brandy, grabbing a tray and gathering cups to pour them in as well. As she did that, I sat down next to the Dark Lord as he had previously instructed me to.

She walked back with the brandy and the cups and set them down at the edge of the table. She then poured each cup and then she did something that I thought was a rather stupid move.

She used magic to distribute them.

The little half filled cups moved slowly through the air to each of the Death Eaters and the last little cup went to the Dark Lord. There wasn't one for me, which I understood, since I wasn't legally allowed to drink yet and Brie knew that since we were the same age.

"How dare you use your stolen magic in front of the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix shouted.

"Because I only want to know the 'what', not the 'why' 'when' 'how' and 'who'." Brie replied.

"She must have a few screws loose to say that." I heard Alecto hiss to his sister.

"She's named after a soft cheese. She must have broken the first day we put her down there." Amycus hissed in reply.

Bellatrix had pulled out her wand but the Dark Lord said, "No. We must keep her alive, even if she doesn't know her place." He got up and walked closer to where Brie was standing. "You must have a pretty strong mind to hold against insanity this long."

"I prefer to think that my open mindedness has kept me busy." She said in response.

The Dark Lord placed a hand on her temple and Brie cringed ever so slightly. He was getting inside her head and that was never a joyful experience.

After a few minutes, he spoke. "You appear to have a deep understanding of the world but in the wrong direction. You think of what is best for Muggles, not for wizards and witches like yourself."

"Is there something wrong with that? Is there something wrong with thinking about people who are different?" She challenged.

"Yes. And you shall learn that." He addressed me. "Draco, you are to teach Miss Sotsul a lesson."

"What kind of lesson?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Any kind, as long as she endures pain." He answered. "But first, we must make a show at Hogwarts."

I gave him a strange look and he went on.

"The students of Hogwarts know when someone has gone missing, such as Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley, Mister Potter. They were all gone and students knew but their morale stood strong because of Miss Sotsul. When Miss Sotsul left, their morale decreased. She had been the only one to stand up against us and that gave them hope. She became their stand-in Potter, a symbol of hope that wouldn't last for long. But we have noticed that they have yet to stand down and become entirely obedient to us. So, we are holding a make-shift 'ball'. At that ball, we shall have little Miss Sotsul on your arm, showing off her scars. But she seems to be doing better so we must change that, shouldn't we?"

The other Death Eaters nodded eagerly in reply. I looked down as their wands' tips glowed with malicious glee. I looked back to see Brie close her eyes and tighten her lips. Each of their wands raised high into the air and soon I heard a high pitched screech. I peeked back and I saw Brie on the floor, crumpled in a ball.

"Much better now." The Dark Lord stated, satisfied with the pain they had all inflicted on the helpless girl. "Draco, escort her back to the dungeon."

I pulled away from the table and walked over to where she was curled up. I picked her up, bridal style because she refused to unfurl herself and as I walked her back to the dungeon, I could feel her tears wetting my shirt. I occasionally heard a sob or two escape but other than that, she was silent in her pain.

As I put her back down on the floor in the dungeon, I whispered. "You aren't broken, only damaged Brie."

She murmured back, "I know. Thank you."

I walked out without another word, seeing as it would be too painful for me to hear anything else.


	5. Chapter 5

Break My Soul: Chapter 5

Draco's POV

It was two days after Brie had been spelled and it was the night of the ball.

I opened the door, letting in the little light that reached the dingy space. I walked down into the small dungeon and gently shook Brie awake. She tried to fight against me but she was still weak.

I brought her to her feet and walked her upstairs to a guest room where a dress, shoes, and some cheap costume jewelry were laid out for her, or so my mother had told me.

I opened the door for her and she staggered into the room. I closed the door and waited patiently downstairs for her to be done.

Twenty minutes later, she walked down the grand staircase. She was wearing a stunning black ball gown with glitter reflecting the light. She had her hair done up in a princess- like bun and a small diamond choker around her neck with matching bracelets on her wrists.

She would have been completely breath-taking if you couldn't see her bruises, scars and cuts.

Instead of her beauty taking your breath away, it was the wounds that made you gasp. Her face had multiple cuts and she also had a black eye, her chest was covered with hideous red blotches and raised bumps and her arms were full of long, bright red gashes.

She walked closer to me and I saw that her eyes were red.

The Dark Lord then announced, "It is time for Hogwarts to see its princess at her best."

He opened a portal and we stepped through to Hogwarts. We walked together, Brie still silent, to the Great Hall and made our entrance. The music briefly stopped and the chattering that had been there earlier was now gone.

Everyone had seen Brie.

One girl standing near us asked, "Brie, is that you?"

Brie didn't answer and instead pushed me forward to the dance area. The music hesitantly started again and we danced slowly as the chatter rose around us.

"What did they do to her?"

"How is she still alive?"

"What monsters."

"Look at those scars."

"Did you see the one she had on her arm?"

"How could they be so cruel?"

"Who could do such a thing to her?"

"I can only imagine how awful she must feel."

"What kind of sick bastard takes an injured girl to a ball?"

I saw her face start turning red and her face was pinched.

I whispered to her as I spun her around, "Do you want to leave?"

"No. I'll be fine. For now." She replied.

"Just tell me when you wish to leave and I can take you back."

We stayed for another hour undisturbed before Neville Longbottom came over to us and said, "How could you let this be done to her?"

At that, Brie's watery eyes burst. Neville gave me a confused look and I took Brie into my arms.

And she said to Neville, "It isn't his fault. It's mine. They want to break my soul but I won't let that happen. I'm too strong for my own good." At this, Neville backed away respectfully, giving us privacy together.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked her.

She nodded, her lower lip trembling. We walked out with all eyes following us out and climbed back through the portal to the Malfoy Manor.


	6. Chapter 6

Break My Soul: Chapter 6

Draco's POV

I had arrived back home once again. Brie was still silent and I was afraid of what I was told to do next.

The Dark Lord had said to me, "It is now time for her lesson. Teach her who is in charge, Draco."

I walked her gently up the stairs to my room and sat her down on my bed, unsure of what to do next.

"Brie, are you alright?" I asked her quietly.

"Do I look like I'm alright, Draco?" She said sharply, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'm hardly able to stand, I was forced to show how badly I've been treated to my classmates and I'm being held against my will by the worst person on the face of the planet."

I smiled in spite of the reality of the situation. "You didn't call me Dray-Dray."

"So?" She said, avoiding my eyes.

"So, I think that it's time I got to know you better than just half blood." I said, turning her towards me and pulling her closer to me. "If I hadn't been me, if none of this had happened, would you have gone out with me?"

"I think I would have."

I traced the side of her neck with my hand and I kissed her gently on the lips. I then said, "I wish I had known you before this."

"I wish I would have too." She paused. "I think I love you Draco."

"I think I love you too Brie." I said before I could stop to think.

But it didn't really need thinking about. She wasn't pure but she was perfect for me. She understood the world, I didn't. She cared on a deeper level, I was unsure of how to. I had seen pain; she had been forced to feel it. We also had both been forced to be in situations we didn't want to be in. We were opposites and that left us so much to teach each other.

And that caused me to remember what I had been told to do in the first place. I was here to cause her pain, pain that she couldn't forget. I then thought, 'He said pain, he never said we couldn't enjoy the pain.'

I looked her right in the eye and pressed my lips firmly against hers. Soon we were enveloped in a frenzy of running our hands all over each other's body, craving more of what we were both hiding. Her dress was soon on the ground and the top half of my tuxedo was as well.

She then reached for my belt and I stopped her. "Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Yes." She continued and pulled off my pants. I kissed her harder and soon our tongues were intertwined.

I pressed my hands along every inch of her soft, pale skin, feeling every bump on her skin where scars were. I also felt her hands run along my body, sensing where I too had been scarred. It burned like wild fires in the forest where she touched me and I could sense her every flinch when I stumbled across her many marks.

As we continued in our frenzy, I felt myself regretting being a servant to the Dark Lord.

"We need to stop, Brie." I said, pulling away from her.

"Why?" She asked.

I showed her my mark, "They will know."

"Let me try something." She said, straddling my body as she pinned me to the bed.

A sparkly white rock appeared in her hand and she whispered into my ear, "Draco Lucius Malfoy, I release you from your servitude and bonds to the Lord Voldemort."

She passed the rock over my arm and the Dark Mark disappeared. I looked to the rock, which was now a deep, swirling shade of midnight black. We looked at the rock for a moment before she walked to the window, opened it and threw the rock out into the night landscape.

"What now?" I asked her, ignoring how she had been able to do that in the first place.

"We can stay here and be miserable or we can run. I have some friends that can help but we will have to move fast. Which do you want to pick?" She answered.

"Run." I responded firmly, preparing myself for whatever was to come next. All I had ever known was the Dark Lord's way and I was anxious about what was awaiting me in my new life.

"Same. Now we need some clothes and two cloaks. It's not an easy walk in the park to get there and we can't use our magic to arrive there or they will find us."

"Not a problem." I said, pulling on a shirt and a pair of pants and grabbing an old cloak while tossing her a set as well. She would be less conspicuous pretending to be a boy than being a girl.

When she finished dressing in her new clothes, she pushed the window farther open, hiked herself on the edge, pulled the hood over her head and said, "Let's go."

I followed her in the pitch black night without a clue about where I was going; only knowing that I would never be coming home again.


End file.
